


Evolution

by appending_fic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: A Boy and His Ten Eevee, A boy and his dog, Affection, Bullying, Developing Friendships, Gen, Pets, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appending_fic/pseuds/appending_fic
Summary: Eevee was Eli's first Pokemon





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Chatting about Pokemon and Trollhunters, I was certain Eli would just collect Eevee. This happened.

His Eevee - Galahad - was Eli's first Pokemon. The one he'd picked after hours of research about care and feeding, space needs, environment. The one he'd found at the breeder's, a tiny brown ball of fluff that'd responded to his cautious hand by nuzzling it. The one he carefully, meticulously, ensured he did everything you were supposed to do to care for your Pokemon. His first friend

He'd told Galahad all about his loneliness. 

When he discovered Creepers, he talked about them to Galahad, who clearly was ready to face them all down to protect Eli. 

Galahad wasn't able to fight as well as Steve's Riolu, so he wasn't able to protect Eli from bullies, but he never stood down. So when Galahad evolved, it shouldn't have been a surprise it was to a Sylveon.

Elegant. Beautiful. Fierce.

Able to kick Steve's Riolu's butt.

Eli didn't love Galahd more than his other Pokemon (his mom had been thrilled how Eli took care of his Pokemon, how he thrived doing so, and he had around ten now), but Galahad made sure the others knew he was Eli's first, de facto alpha of the little pack of Eevee. 

And when things changed, Galahad was the slowest to come around, early on hissing at Steve, tripping him up when Galahad thought it was funny. Becoming less actively hostile, but still wary.

Because Sylveon, born of love, were careful, protective, and didn't forgive slights easily. 

The real turning point was when Steve's Riolu evolved mid-battle, and shocked, wary, Galahad had approached her, until he nuzzled her, herded her back to Steve, before returning to Eli's side. He wasn't nice to Steve immediately after that, but stopped making sure he was between Eli and Steve, stopped actively tracking Steve's movements.

Steve was certain Galahad was never really going to trust him fully, but every day the Sylveon tolerated his existence was a sign he'd gotten better.


End file.
